


Did It Hurt?

by maidmer



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst, Blood, Death, Gen, Gore, Guns, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Killing, Murder, No Slash, One Shot, Oops, Really dark, Revenge, Violence, more evil!morty, morty is v angry, the rest of the smith family is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 14:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11060910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maidmer/pseuds/maidmer
Summary: It's been so long since there's been anything but hate in his heart.





	Did It Hurt?

According to Morty H-512, there was nothing sweeter than the snap of a Rick’s neck.

 The absolute victory of taking down yet another “smartest being in the multiverse” is a thrill like no other to him.

 He kicks the body for good measure, and takes out a small notebook, recording the dimension of origin and cause of death for the lifeless Rick on the floor. The boy takes a step back, admires his work, and turns sharply on his heel to the exit. The job is done.

 It’s been three years since Morty murdered his own Rick. It had to be done, at fourteen years old, Rick had battered his grandson to the point of no return, taken his heart, his eye, his innocence- so the child decided to end his torment.

 Morty almost found it funny that he’d nearly vomited at the sight of his grandfather’s intestines wetly coiled on the cement floor of the garage all those months ago. He’d come so far, made the obliteration of Ricks his career of sorts, embracing the hunger for destruction with open arms.

 Once settled in the frayed fabric of the pilot’s seat of his ship, Morty allowed his composure to drop for only a moment, slamming his fists on the control wheel and letting out a growl of anger. And then it was over. There was no use screaming obscenities over his empty existence.

 The only thing letting him sleep at night was the promise of retribution the following day.

 He revved the engine, and the craft rose into the air. Morty waited until the vessel left the atmosphere of whatever dirthole of a planet this reality’s Rick had been hiding on before switching the lever for warp speed to ‘on,’ and hurtling into the vacuum of space without looking back.

 

 

 It was three weeks and another dead Rick later that Morty found himself standing on the porch of what was the Smith family home, dimension J-834. There was still a Rick in this house, the boy could almost smell the stale alcohol and failed experiments from the welcome mat.

 He drew a gun, and rang the doorbell.

 This timeline’s version of Beth answered the door, and it was all but a split-second before Morty fired on his mother. He sidestepped her limp body, already hearing the pounding footsteps of the rest of his family.

 It was his own double who hit the floor first. Summer put up the most fight, gasping and reaching for the unimaginable manifestation of her brother in front of her. He didn’t give her a second glance.

 Surprisingly, the garage door was still closed, so Morty didn’t hesitate to quietly push his way into the room. The Rick didn’t have to look behind him, and just beckoned the boy closer.

 “M-Morty. You gotta UUuuergh s-see this Mor-“

 It wasn’t until Morty was three feet from his grandfather that the older man sensed something off. He turned around and only saw a brief image of what was supposed to be his grandson before the shot tore through his lungs.

 The gurgle of blood bubbling in the Rick’s throat was music to Morty’s ears. A sound almost as beautiful as a breaking neck.

**Author's Note:**

> It's only been like, a day since I last posted depressing evil!Morty shit. Send help.


End file.
